Peeling Away The Layers
by TheToasterSentinel
Summary: Layer goes to practice kissing with Alia. One thing leads to enough. Yuri, lemon, femslash. Did that get your attention yet?


Peeling Away the Layers  
><strong>Since I don't wanna get sued, I'll say it here. I do not own Mega Man, Capcom does. There. Happy now, Capcom?<br>WARNING: EXTREME FEMSLASH/YURI/LEMON. If you're a fucking retard who goes to fics he/she doesn't like, then bite me. Too bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Layer sighed as she stared down at the table, resting her head on her arms. Another mission done. Maverick Hunters managed to complete their mission with the aid of Navigator Layer. It seemed that no one really cared about the Navigators, except Alia. No one could get their eyes off of Alia.<p>

And well, Layer had to say, she couldn't blame the guys. She actually found her a bit…cute, if not attractive. Her luscious blond hair, those gleaming blue eyes, and that body…

But, despite how Layer found Alia cute, she was still attracted to Zero the most. That personality, that strength…and that ass! Wait…what? Layer caught herself, before blinking, surprised at her perverted thoughts. She was built better than this, right? Probably not.

Still, the Navigator sighed sadly, knowing that Zero will never be hers. It would've been too good to be true. In fact, she never had any kissing practice. Or dating advice. Mostly because she never dated someone before she joined the Maverick Hunters.

Layer's sadness must really have been visible, because Alia sat down next to her. "Something in your mind, Layer?"

"Oh, nothing."

Alia was persistent, but she still kept that pleasant smile that no one could resist. "Oh, spill it. Please?"

Layer submitted. "Alright, alright! Remember when Pallette told you I liked Zero?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah."

"See, I'm thinking of when I should kiss him, but then I realized…I really don't know how to kiss."

Alia held back a chuckle. "What…how do you mean?"

"Well, is swinging your tongue all around in someone else's mouth all there is to kissing?"

"Sorta," Alia replied, "Actually, tell you what. Come by my room when you're free. I'll show you all you need to know to win Zero over."

Layer's face brightened, as she stood up and hugged Alia. "Oh, thank you, Alia!"

Alia cleared her throat, and Layer could've sworn she saw her blush, but she dismissed it. She sheepishly let go. "I didn't…hug you too hard, did I?"

"Kinda, but anyway, I'll see you later." Alia said, with that trademark smile, but before she turned around…was that a wink? Layer scratched her head, as she was pretty sure she saw Alia wink at her before she turned around. Except the wink felt…inviting.

After Layer was finished with her business, she went over to Alia's room, and knocked on the door. The electronic door slid open, and Alia stood there, with that…trademark…smile.

"Hey, Layer, come on in." She offered.

The purple-haired Navigator nodded, and walked inside. As she sat down on the bed, she looked at Alia. "So, what is it you want to show me?"

"Well, if you want to win Zero over, you know that you have to know how to kiss. I'll teach you."

Layer's face burned like it was on fire. They were going to practice kissing together. She could only nod, putting her hands behind her back. She didn't complain. In fact, she liked the idea. She wondered if this made her lesbian, or bisexual, and if it was considered same-sex relations if one was just teaching the other to get it done.

"And…and then what?" She managed to utter.

"Well…if you want, I can also show you how to "please" Zero. Well, if you need practice kissing, that means you're also a virgin, right?"

Layer nodded. She could see where this was going. And yet, she realized she didn't immediately leave the room when Alia said that. There was just something…inviting about her. Her looks, her face, her tone…she was so friendly, and a good person.

Alia cleared her throat. "So…let's get down to business. Shall we?"

Layer reluctantly nodded. She had no idea what she was in for. "Alright."

"Okay. Now…just lie down and relax for me a bit, okay?" Trademark smile was trademark. Layer obliged, lying down on her…comfortable bed. Wow. What gives? Her bed is somehow far more comfortable than mine, Layer thought to herself.

Layer blushed madly when Alia plopped herself right on top of her. The blonde leaned down, and then they kissed. She didn't know why Alia had just suddenly kissed her, as she expected the blonde to explain to her how exactly to do it. Her tongue felt warm and…juicy.

As Alia pulled away, she smiled, tilting her head a little bit. "Not bad, actually, for a first kiss. Heh, I'm not even sure you need me to teach you how to kiss."

"You mean you think I already know how to kiss?" Layer asked, not at all minding when Alia started stroking Layer's hair. She liked the feel of her hand.

"Well, of course, practice makes perfect, but of course, it's a great start. Let's try again, shall we?" She asked, putting on a more seductive, if not flirty, smile.

The purple-haired reploid nodded. "Okay." Alia leaned down again, kissing Layer again. The kiss somehow felt more passionate. Layer could just feel the passion burning up in the kiss. Or maybe it was just her blushing to death. Still, she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Alia's neck, as if she were clinging on to her. Their tongues danced together, and Layer let herself completely relax as she closed her eyes.

Minutes turned into an hour. And in that hour, Alia explained specifics on how to please a guy during the act of making out, or any other time. She explained that men have a one-track mind, with very few exceptions, like X. But that was a very different story.

Alia told Layer that while in the process of making out with someone, a man always likes it when you touch them. She also added that it didn't matter where the guy was touched. Just as long as the experience is pleasurable, and as least awkward as possible. Layer find the second part unlikely, as first kisses are ALWAYS awkward. Well, in her world, anyway.

After they were done with kissing, Alia told Layer that there was a lot more to pleasing a guy than just touching him in places. She reminded her that most guys like their weapon dirty.

Layer stopped thinking of Zero for the moment, and looked at Alia. Now she knew why everyone found her so attractive. She was just so beautiful and gorgeous and friendly…

Then she chuckled. Alia raised an eyebrow. Layer smiled at Alia. "This stopped being about Zero a long time ago, didn't it? You just want me. Is that it?"

Alia smiled back. "Maybe so. Maybe not. Wanna find out?"

"Do I? I'm anxious."

Alia practically pounced on Layer, pushing her back to the bed, roughly pressing her lips against Layer's. But now, shit gets real. Alia moved her hand over to Layer's half-exposed bust, where she began to rub. Layer moaned softly in pleasure.

Alia grinned. "Why don't we take this a few steps farther, hon?"

"I'd like that."

Alia undressed Layer a bit, trailing soft kisses on her neck. She then began to nibble on her neck as she unzipped Layer's outfit, revealing a slim, smooth body. Alia grinned even more, rubbing Layer's bare breasts, causing her to moan a bit louder.

"We're only getting started. So get ready…" Alia whispered.

The blonde then leaned down, and started to lick Layer's nipples. The purple-haired navigator let her body completely relax, and put her mind to ease. She moaned some more, submitting herself to the wet tongue of her friend.

Alia unzipped the rest of Layer's outfit, leaving her completely nude. She then helped herself to the pleasure of sticking two fingers into Layer's entrance, while now beginning to nibble on Layer's breasts softly. Layer's moans became louder a bit, but she managed to restrain herself. For now, at least. How far would Alia take this? She wondered.

And then, Alia began to move her fingers faster and faster in Layer's entrance, to her pleasure and surprise. It wasn't that long until Layer could feel the pleasure beginning to prepare to explode in cum. She decided it was best to warn Alia, just in case if she wanted to know.

"Mmph! A-Alia! I-I'm cumming!"

Alia smiled, but it wasn't her trademark smile. It was her seductive/flirty smile. "That's very good to hear, Layer. After that, you won't be a virgin anymore," she said as she lowered her head down to Layer's pussy.

Layer came in Alia's face, feeling the waves of energy and pleasure fly out of her. It was so relieving; she never felt this way before. It was simply…amazing. She couldn't describe it any more than that. Just amazing. And that was what Alia was aiming for.

"How did that feel, love?"

"It felt…nice."

"That's good."

Layer got an idea. "Hang on. Why don't _I_ undress you, and see how you like it? What do you think, Alia? Sound good to you?"

The blonde nodded. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

Layer couldn't help but smile. "Good." She then began to unzip Alia, kissing her divine lips. She then shoved the now nude Alia, before leaning down to lick her pussy. Alia moaned, holding Layer's head down as if asking not to stop. She obeyed.

And then, this time without warning, Alia came. Her juices flew into Layer, who then swallowed the cum. She cleaned off her face with her tongue, before cleaning off the rest of the cum on Alia's legs.

Layer thought that that would've calmed Alia down, but it gave her more energy. She shoved Layer down, as if it were her turn again. Now, she only simply made out with her again. And it lasted for a long time. In this moment of ecstasy for Layer, she completely forgot about Zero, and thought only of Alia.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll bet you liked that, didn't you. Now, go clean up, you disgusting freak! Hmm…I guess I shouldn't call people freaks when I'm the one who wrote the lemon. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed anyway.<strong>


End file.
